Lovies
by two ghost writers
Summary: A simple make-out session turns to more. Warning: Mature content...and G!P/girl!peen


A simple make-out session turns to more... Who am I kidding this is G!P people, let's move on..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Glee's characters.

* * *

"Mmmm…Quinn," a brunette gasped as the said girl bit on her bottom lip. "We-we gotta stop…" but the blonde girl on top of the smaller brunette kept humping on her leg. But something was stirring 'up' in Rachel's pants and she needed this to stop.  
"Q-Quinn….we gotta pray!" she was finally successful in pushing the blonde away from her flushing red face.

"Huh?" Quinn asked, like she was some dumb blonde. Which excuse you, she wasn't her head was just all mushy right now.

"Finn said that you would often pray before stepping up in the relationship." Rachel really didn't fucking care what the big lump of a guy told her before but now it was a really good save.

"Oh." Quinn got off Rachel and sat on the couch facing the brunette. "I just did that as an excuse so he won't get 'touchy' with me," Quinn shrugged. "So yeah, we can continue our little session now." Quinn grabbed Rachel by her shirt and quickly stuck her tongue inside that beautiful cave of sweet peaches and something distinctly Rachel.

Rachel was quite surprised by the information and happy at the same time. But she was already half-hard and she didn't want to have to sneak into the bathroom again and almost get caught.

"Baby, we really gotta stop," she said finally putting the strength in her to push the blonde gently by the shoulders. "I'm kinda tired from football and glee and stuff, so yeah…" _'Well that was a stupid excuse Berry.'_

Quinn sighed, whenever they were finally getting there her girlfriend would always say that she was tired or needed to pee which took almost 15 minutes.  
"Alright c'mon. I'll just wash up."

They got into Quinn's bedroom, the blonde walked to her en suite bathroom and when Rachel heard the water running. She released her pants and tried thinking of dead puppies, milk and the way they trap cows, milking industry. Her frustration from sex turned into anger for those awful dairy products.

"Okay, maybe this isn't helping…" she said, looking down at her still prominent bulge, she didn't know how long she kept thinking of dead animals but the water has already turned off and she was still hard. When Quinn got out of the bathroom she was already in bed her back facing the blonde.

Quinn sighed internally, guess they won't be getting ahead with themselves tonight. She really thought they'd be having sex tonight since her parents were here, she thought Rachel would be a bit more enthusiastic about it. Quinn slipped in bed next to the little brunette, she put her arms around Rachel so she was the big spoon for tonight. If she wanted them to actually get to the next level then she'll have to take the lead.

Rachel was only pretending to be asleep, willing her boner to go away. But it twitched and started to stir instead when a certain someone's hand was making circles on her hip. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hip and directly cupped the girl's crotch.

Both girls gasped and before Quinn could react Rachel was on the floor, holding a pillow against her crotch and practically shaking. Quinn was staring at her and that felt that-that…thing actually harden. It couldn't be could it? Rachel was a girl, she wasn't supposed to have a-a…dick. She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard sobbing from the brunette on the floor. The diva looked so small and vulnerable at the moment, nothing like the Rachel she always saw. And it was breaking her heart. She finally moved, slowly, to the girl as not to scare her.

"Rach…" the said girl flinched when Quinn attempted to touch her, though it hurt that Rachel was scared of her she knew it was just some reflex, she needed to calm her down. "Rachel…baby please," Quinn used her softest voice which was almost a whisper at this point. "Baby, please look at me," she said, but instead the brunette did the opposite and hid her face in the pillow even more.  
"Rachel I understand that this is a very sensitive subject but I won't understand anything unless we talk about it." The brunette mumbled something and Quinn asked her to talk to her and not to the pillow.

"Y-You aren't f-freaked out?" the little diva finally lifted her head off the pillow and her puffy red eyes made contact with Quinn's calm hazel ones.

"I admit, I am." She started but she held Rachel's face gently in her hands before she could go back to the damn pillow. "But I am not judging you, I'm freaked out by this sudden situation and your actions but I want to understand this, I want to understand you." She tried to convey her feelings through her eyes. She let go of Rachel's face and grabbed both her hands to lead her back to the bed so they could be more comfortable but the brunette held on the pillow with her left hand so Quinn just led her with her free hand.  
"Stay and try to calm yourself first, I'll be back." In a few minutes Quinn came back to see Rachel sitting more comfortably in the middle of the bed but she still had the pillow against her crotch. She gave the glass of water to the brunette, who gulped it down eagerly.  
"We don't have to talk about it now. I can wait 'til you're ready." Quinn spoke calmly and let her hand glide up and down Rachel's arm as a comforting gesture.

Rachel took deep breathes before she finally spoke, "No, I-I need to tell you. You might hate me for having to lie to you for long, you may get disgusted with this new information and never talk or even look at me afterwards, which I have carefully calculated to one of the most rational reactions you may have if you ever did find out, but now the situation is here and-" The brunette was cut off with Quinn's lips. When they parted they were breathing rather heavily.

"You were ranting baby," Quinn said against her lips. "I may already have an idea of what it is, but I want to hear it from you and I want to understand all this. And know," Quinn continued when Rachel was about to open her mouth, "that this doesn't change a thing between us. I love you, Rachel Berry and nothing is gonna change that." She kissed her again.

Rachel took in a breathe, "Well, as you said you already have an idea of what I may be hiding…but yes, what you felt was my-" she swallowed, "my penis." She finished in a small voice. The blonde caressed Rachel's cheek gently to let her continue, "I-I was born intersexed…it wasn't found out later when I reached 12 years old and my breasts started growing, though at age 6 I told my Dads that I wanted to be a girl and they didn't have a problem with that, and after the news of being intersex it became somewhat easier for us to adjust…So yea, I may have a penis but I consider myself a girl."

Quinn let it sink in her for a moment, though she wasn't exactly thinking right now. Her mind was actually blank and the next thing she knew, "Can I see it?"

Rachel's eyes almost bulged out of her socket, she was expecting a lot of things but that question was definitely not on her list. She reluctantly removed the pillow. The blonde moved her hand and put it lightly on where the supposed cock was and she felt it twitch under her touch. Rachel squirmed when Quinn cupped it more firmly. She stopped breathing entirely when Quinn held the slider of her zipper between her index finger and thumb, playing with it lightly first. She looked at the blonde and was completely oxygen deprived when she saw the almost dark eyes of her girlfriend. Quinn was getting turned on by all this. She licked her lips tentatively and held Quinn's fingers in hers as she guided it to open her zipper.

Quinn made do to unbutton Rachel's pants and pulled it off the small brunette's long legs. She took a look at Rachel and cupped her now half-hard cock that was still trapped in her tight spanx. Well, Rachel was definitely hard now as Quinn continued to play with her cock.

Quinn kissed Rachel hard on the lips, slowly laying her down the bed. She didn't break their heated kiss when she straddled Rachel's leg and started humping on it slowly.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel looked up at her girlfriend above her, they were panting heavily and she was sure her eyes were as dark as Quinn's. "A-Are you sure?" the blonde gave her a chaste kiss.

"Take me, Rachel." She husked into the little diva's ear and she felt the girl shiver under her and in seconds Rachel was on top of her, kissing that white succulent skin of her girlfriend, she bit particularly hard on her shoulder, eliciting a groan from the blonde and sucked on it, intent on leaving a mark for everyone to see.

Since she was already naked from the waist down, Rachel removed her shirt and Quinn helped remove her bra, who quickly dived into those tan breasts. The girl above her threw her head back and moaned. The blonde was sucking at them like a little baby, then she played with the other one with her hand, tweaking and pulling it.

"Fuck Quinn!" She pushed the blonde of her, 'cause she was already getting ready to blow. "Come on, I want to see your body, too." She started pulling the blonde's shirt then bra, she kissed every expanse of skin she could find and also playing with her breasts. But she didn't stick for long there and moved lower to pulled her girlfriend's skimpy shorts. She could see the wet spot on the blonde's panties.

She moved her head directly at the fabric and started sucking it. She moaned at the beautiful taste of her girlfriend. Quinn was gasped when Rachel sucked hard and bit lightly on her still covered clit.

"Rachel! If you don't fuck me right now I am going to castrate your dick!" Rachel didn't flinch at the threat, she actually smirked because she was having this much effect on her. She removed her underwear and the brunette's mouth was salivating at the red, weeping pussy in front of her. She moved up again to kiss Quinn who moaned, tasting herself on Rachel.

"Are you sure about this Quinn?" She knew her girlfriend may not be a virgin and her dick was aching so bad but she still wanted to make sure Quinn was in this 100%.

"I love you Rachel, and I regret giving my virginity to Puck, but right now, here, with you above me, it feels nothing but perfection." Quinn kissed her softly on the lips. "I want you to take me Rachel, take me and make me yours." She husked into the brunette's ear.

Rachel swallowed hard and kissed Quinn one last time before lining up her cock against her girlfriend's red and wet lips. "Mmm…damn Q you're so wet." Rachel started moving her dick's head agiainst it and collected the sweet, juicy wetness of her girl. With one hand next to Quinn's head and the other lining her dick against the girl's entrance, the brunette looked up again just to be sure. When Quinn gave her the go signal and she thrust in one go.

"Ohhh…Rach…mmm.."

"Are you okay?" she swept the blonde's hair away from her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Y-Yeah…just, God! You're so big, just give me a bit of time…" Rachel started peppering her face with kisses and it helped Quinn to relax. "Okay, you can move."

Rachel withdrew her shaft slowly and Quinn moaned as Rachel's smooth, veiny cock rubbed along her walls. Rachel started an easy pace, going in and out slowly and rotating when her pelvis collided with Quinn's (she learned that from porn)

"Faster Rach," and said girl upped her thrusts, "Harder!" Quinn ordered and Rachel simply obeyed, she could feel the her body sweating as she thrust faster and harder into the blonde. Quinn grabbed Rachel by the neck and pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth, when they parted a slick line of saliva connected them, "Fuck me hard Rach! Pound into me like a wild beast! Fuck me! Claim me!"

To say Rachel was shocked was an understatement she was utterly surprised by her girlfriend's sudden dominant side that she stopped moving. Quinn upon seeing this, started choking her dick and this got Rachel out of her stupor.

Rachel grabbed her by the knees and pushed her legs forward, careful not to actually crush the girl, her ass hanging in the air then Rachel started a brutal force of thrusts.

"AH! AH! Yes! Fuuck!" Quinn was screaming with pleasure as Rachel drilled into her pussy at an unforgiving pace.

"You love that? Huh? Fuck! I didn't know you were such a slut Quinn. Are you a slut?" Rachel stopped her thrusts and Quinn whined at the loss of amazing friction. "Answer. My. Question." The brunette emphasized every word with a hard, deep thrust.

"Ohhh…y-yes…I'm a slut! I'm your slut Rachel! C'mon pound me!"

"Fuck yeah! I'll beat his pussy up and cum in you so fucking hard!" Rachel could feel her abs burning at the speed of her movements, her girlfriend was whining and screaming even louder, she knew she was close. "Are you gonna come Quinn? Are you gonna come like a good little slut?"

"OHhhh…yess…Make me cum all over that hard dick! Rachel!" Quinn was grabbing at the white sheets, her toes curling in as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Rachel was thrusting with wild abandon into Quinn, she used her other hand to snake through their sweat-slicked bodies and found Quinn's neglected nub and pinched it hard.

"RAAACHEEL!"

Her angel's body was the look of pure bliss as her mouth hang open, her eyes closed and body arched towards her. Her pussy walls tightened around her dick, making it hard to move but Rachel was determined to prolong the orgasm. When she felt the blond coming down, twitching with the aftershocks, she sped up her thrust once more.

"R-Racheel!" She sent Quinn into another orgasm and this time she came with her.

"Fuck! Quiiin!" She stilled her hips, cum shooting right into Quinn's cervix.

"OhhHhhh…mmm…"

Rachel let go of Quinn's legs and let them drop to either side of her body. She had enough strength to hold herself up and remove her flaccid dick from Quinn's beaten pussy they both groaned and Rachel saw how Quinn's cunt couldn't hold in all her cum.

"That was amazing, Rach." Quinn moved to her side to face the brunette and kissed her languidly.

"You're amazing…and um, sorry about the slut thing…you're anything but that." Rachel returned to her shy self and Quinn had to chuckle how this girl made her cum twice.

"It's okay, I liked it when you called me that, but only when we're having sex." She kissed the little diva again. "What's wrong Rach?"

"Nothing, I was just really scared of what you might have thought of me when I told you about my extra package," Rachel replied, not looking into Quinn's eye.

"Rachel," she called out to the girl, softly and then chocolate brown eyes looked up at her shyly. "I love you, not just physically but more for being a great person."

Rachel scoffed, "Apparently, the glee members don't quite agree."

"You're a strong-headed person who's never afraid to chase her dreams but also help friends along the way. You're loving and caring, when you're not trying to grab for that solo, but the point is, everyone has a bad side, it just takes the right person to see the good ones above all the bad ones."

"I like this whole afterglow thing, and I love you, too." Rachel moved closer to Quinn, tucking her head under the blonde cheerleader's chin and wrapping her arms around her as they were claimed by sleep.

* * *

 **I had no idea how to end this but, I hope it's okay.**


End file.
